Dragon Quest Zenith
by MatoAkira
Summary: So after a 12-year-old kid slays a dragon his life is changed (this takes place about 100 years after 4 and obviously it doesn't follow into 5 for this a fake universe)
1. Dragon and the Helm

**Dragon Quest Zenith**

**Chapter 1 **

**-Disclaimer- Dragon Quest is owned by Square Enix please support Square Enix and the official release **

The words Linku wake up echo throughout our young protagonist's head soon it grew louder...then louder, at last, it was to a point where Linku thought that that the whole town could hear the words then finally he woke up. He bolted straight up off of his bed tired he woke up in the middle of the night for his dream wasn't as good as he wished. "Come down and eat," his mother said. "That dream it was unpleasant, to saythe least." Linku thought "Do you want to starve or something?" his mother said. "I'm coming sheesh," Linku said (with that tone kids always use when annoyed by their parents you probably know the tone I'm talking about) Anyway Linku came down excited for breakfast anyway he got especially excited when he saw fresh bread.

Now it's after breakfast when the story gets exciting Linku's mother had forced him to go outside as it was a wonderful day the sun was shining and birds were singing now Linku being the brat he was started arguing with his parents about going outside. (now here's a good lesson unless your parents are trying to get you to do something bad never argue with them especially when your 12 because chances are you're going to get in trouble) Now Linku had lost the argument (obviously) so while he was outside he decided to do something dumb as he was impulsive the first thing that came into his mind was to go explore the caves(you had to be at least a knight in training to even get in a 300 feet radius of the caves as there are many monsters in the caves) as he slowly walked to the cave he heard a weird noise it was raspy and it sounded like it came from a weird reptilian type of creature almost like a dragon now this got Linku interested as he heard the same voice in his dream as he got closer to the cave he became more interested in the noise that he didn't even realize the skeleton creeping up behind him the suddenly it swung it sword and struck Linku, Linku then realized the skeleton behind him so he pulled out his little knife and swung it he missed the skeleton tried to stab him but Linku countered and stabbed it and it just fell down to a pile of bones. (good thing there wasn't a healslime those things can get annoying) Linku should have just ran out of there but instead he went further in (as he was intrigued by the noise) soon he ran into a slime and killed it however the further he went in the more monsters started appearing after about 3 hours he found a hall that leads to a door the noise was now louder than ever as Linku stood facing the door he opened it and right after he regretted his decision as he woke up a dragon guarding what looked like a headband Linku just straight up threw his knife and luckily it hit the dragons eye and it died "That was surprisingly anti-climatic" Linku thought. Now, what is this headband" he said out loud "Wait this isn't a headband it's some sort of open hat with wings on the side" he said?" "Oh well it's fashionable, to say the least, and it is golden," Linku said.

Linku found his way out after hours of searching it was now midnight and his parents were looking for him and they were very upset when they saw him by the caves now he got what he deserved to say the least. It was the next morning when they say the helm they were very surprised to see such a thing in their little shack as they were poor they asked him if he stole it and he said no I found it in the cave the parents honestly didn't care as they thought no one would leave it in the caves if it was real gold and so they thought nothing of. Linku was again having nightmares. (just thought I should mention that) Now after his experiences in the cave Linku wanted to fight again but not just kill monsters again but become a knight but first, he would have to get well versed in sword and to do that the would first need to get a person to teach him fencing but not just fencing all of the sword styles and thus his quest begins.


	2. Mentor

**Dragon Quest Zenith**

Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Quest Square Enix do please support the official release **

Now Linku had said his goodbyes to his parents, friends, and basically everyone and set off to find a mentor. Now about 2 hours in he got hungry so he dug in his satchel trying to find food then it hit him he forgot to bring food (this was a problem obviously I don't know why I'm writing this) so he tried to hunt but all he brought was his new copper sword his sword sharpener and 3 tunics. So at this point, he began to worry but he pushed through and found a village about at 10:09 PM He stayed at the inn and it gave him complimentary breakfast after eating he realized another big problem he only had 50 gold so he decided to do physical labor and well by Day 3 he had broken 24 different bones and was sent to a hospital (the hospitals were new)

So he was in basically a full-body cast and only 100 gold he needed to do something so he tried to kill some monsters and steal their gold but as I mentioned earlier he was in a full-body cast and this restrained from fighting and even without a cast he still would have lost for he didn't even know how to use a sword. Now months have past and he has finally healed but still really poor he decided to do physical labor and instead try being an innkeeper he got fired after one entitled lady said "I want a real innkeeper, not some stupid little kid" she also said it to his face so he got mad and pulled his sword and though he didn't know how to use it he swung his sword and she dodged it and reported him so he got fired now things were looking rough for him until he joined a job called Run Run and the more you run the more gold you earn (it's actually really easy) so now with 10000 gold he bought food for months and a couple more tunics and a shield so he set off once more this time more prepared however there is someone lurking in the shadow following him in secret.

Now he was around 10 months in and he can only swing a sword (not even correctly) the person was still stalking him as well so on this particular day he was resting then before he knew it he was knocked out and captured. "Wakey Wakey," said a voice. Linku then woke up and found that he was tied to a wooden chair and he was separated from his sword, shield, and gold "ah you're awake" the voice said, "Who are you?" Linku asked "It doesn't matter now does it" he responded "Ok will you tell me why I'm tied up?" Linku asked "What does it look like kid we're stealing your stuff" the man answered."Well, couldn't you have just taken my stuff?'' "Don't question my boss." the thief said. "Well okay, your boss is stupid then" Linku shot back. " WHAT DID YOU SAY" the thief screamed while pulling knife then suddenly Linku said this before he got stabbed (the knife was actually 5 inches away) "I wouldn't do that if I were you" "huh," the thief said in a confused tone Linku didn't waste those precious seconds and kicked the thief in a certain area. The thief then fell on the floor howling in pain then the thief's boss came in and it was a King Slime. The thief now mildly recovered tried to kill Linku again but this time Linku dodged it and while the thief was fumbling about he sat down behind him and kicked him down but then as the thief tried to backward stab Linku while he was on the ground but at the same time the king slime tried to attack Linku by lunging forward Linku then quickly dodged the slime and the stab so instead the thief stabbed the king slime while Linku escape after realizing what he had done, out of shame he let Linku go but not without these words that will serve Linku well "You will someday be a good knight if that is what you want to do". Now Linku set off once more and he still had a stalker.

Now after around a year of searching going town after town and if I detail it the would go on and on for many chapters he finally found someone while walking he saw an old man who got jumped by some drackys in a flash he had a sword and killed them. So Linku went up to him and asked him if he would teach him everything he knows and he responded with "that would take some hard work and serious dedication if you want to learn everything I know it also might take many many years so are you sure" "I don't care how long it takes or how hard it is I will stick through with the training" was Linku's response but the old man was skeptical until he saw Linku's helm and so he said "alright kid you really want this but when things get hard don't expect me so suddenly be sympathetic and don't you dare even think about complaining you got that" "Yes sir" Linku responded And thus Linku's search ends and his training begins.


End file.
